The present invention relates to an electronic component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a means for surface mounting at least one electronic component to a printed circuit board by using conventional cylindrically-shaped axial component through hole mounting machinery by packaging the at least one electronic component in a combination axial and surface mounted cylindrically-shaped package.
Conventional axial components have a substantially cylindrically-shaped package with only two electrically conducting leads extending outwardly from the two ends of the substantially cylindrically-shaped package along the longitudinal axis thereof.
Due to the symmetrical nature of the axial component, they bode well for automatic insertion into circuit boards since machines are readily available to accomplish this task on a large scale. For example, the axial components are arranged in a continuous belt that is feed into the insertion equipment. The insertion equipment removes each axial component from the continuous belt, bends both leads at right angles thereto, and inserts both leads into a circuit board at the desired location.
Manufacturers have long enjoyed the convenience of the axial package and have used it whenever possible. Fixed resistors, capacitors, inductors, diodes, indicator lights, and two-leaded noise suppression devices are among the many components packaged axially to exploit its inherent advantages.
To date, the components exploiting the axial packaging advantage could have no more than two electrical connections, one at each opposite end of the package. With this arrangement, electronic components such as transistors, FETs, and integrated micro-circuits, which require three or more electrical connections to other components in the circuit, were unusable for an axial environment.
Numerous innovations for electronic related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a means for surface mounting at least one electronic component to a printed circuit board by using conventional cylindrically-shaped axial component through hole mounting machinery by packaging the at least one electronic component in a combination axial and surface mounted cylindrically-shaped package.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,974 to Zabel et al. teaches a composition resister unit having a cylindrical outer surface and stripes of color thereon indicative of resistance value. A heat conductive metallic bracket formed of a strip bent upon itself provides an attachment portion and having one end curved to present a first clamp element with a surface that closely conforms with a portion of the cylindrical surface of the resistor and the opposite end curved to present a second clamp element with a surface that closely conforms with a portion of the cylindrical surface of the resistor opposite that to which the first element conforms. The elements clampingly engages the resistor with the ends of the strip being spaced to retain visibility of the stripes of color.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,354 to Bingham teaches a mounting device that includes a base having a single aperture for receiving a rivet therethrough for securing the device to a mounting board to which the device is to be fixed. The base also includes an integral pronged portion adapted to engage the mounting board to anchor the device from rotational movement about the rivet. The device also includes, extending from the side of the base opposite the pronged portion, a pair of spaced-apart, springy, sheet metal arm that are integral with the base. Each of the pair of spaced-apart, springy, sheet metal arm each have a dihedral angled portion adapted to provide four facing component supporting surfaces for firmly engaging the component. A flange is integral with the base and extends therefrom to one side of the space encompassed by the arm surfaces.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,809 to Wilson teaches a transistor clip that includes a U-shaped body having legs that are bifurcated and resilient to provide a four point contact on a component to be held. The component has a circumferential flange. A tab on the bight of the body extends in a direction opposed to the legs and into an opening in the unit that is adjacent the rail. A second tab on the bight extends in the same direction as the legs. The legs are adapted to overlie one side of the component flange and the second tab is spaced from the legs so as to overlie an end of the component on the other side of its flange.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,822 to Krall et al. teaches a mounting structure formed from a substantially flat sheet or strip of material having high thermal and electrical characteristics. The mounting structure includes a coiled portion for resiliently gripping the envelope of an electronic component. Another portion of the sheet of material is bent 180 degrees so as to form an inwardly projecting U-shaped flange portion for frictionally gripping the peripheral surfaces of a mounting board and for holding the electronic component in close proximity to the surface of a mounting board. The U-shaped flange portion of the mounting structure, as well as other circuit components, are flow soldered in place to the metal coated surface of the mounting board.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,448 to Rogers et al. teaches an electrical component holder that includes a support member, a base member connected to the support member so as to define a plurality of sides wherein each of the sides has a plurality of indentations therein, an electrical component mounted between the sides of the base member and substantially surrounded by the base member, and a spring clip mounted on the base member and having a plurality of spring fingers. Each of the fingers has a tip which is completely coasted with a resilient semi-rigid material and is received in one of the plurality of indentations.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,339 to Cayrol teaches a printed circuit that has connections formed on one of its faces by depositing beads of conductive resin on that face. The conductive beads are covered by an insulating coating, and if required, further conductive beads may be deposited on the insulating coating formed on the first beads.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,667 to Urushiyama teaches a method of mounting an electrical component to a printed circuit board or the like that includes the steps of inserting terminals of the electrical component through a printed circuit board, fixing the terminals extending beyond the rear surface of the printed circuit board by immersion soldering, and thereafter removing a removable portion of the printed circuit board provided under or near the electrical component and surrounded with a slit to provide an opening in the printed circuit board.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,520 to Kent teaches a method and system for soldering insulation coated parts that includes parts having terminals wrapped with insulation coated wire are loaded into quick clamp and release fixtures and then advanced by a conveyor through a flux applying station and then through an insulation removing and solder depositing station. Solder is pumped through a well and divided into two oppositely flowing sets of streams capped by open top housings. The hot solder flowing counter to the direction of movement of the terminals acts to melt and wash away the insulation whereafter the solder flowing in the direction of movement of the terminals acts to deposit solder on the wire wrapped terminals.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,222 to Derfiny et al. teaches a mounting system that provides preparations for surface mounted components and the printed circuit substrate which render the resultant assembly highly resistant to stresses which occur due to thermal cycling. The printed circuit substrate is conditioned by removing selected areas of media surrounding the points of attachment between the surface mounted component and the printed circuit media. In addition, a spacing element is disposed between the surface mounted component and the printed circuit media to promote the formation of a virtual lead during assembly.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,840 to Ellis teaches an electric circuit module arrangement adapted for mounting in racking that includes a number of modules secured together in side by side relationship. Interconnections between the modules are provided at one end of the module arrangement and form part of the arrangement while connectors for establishing connections with other modules outside the arrangement via a wiring arrangement separate from the module arrangement.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,120 to Bernstein teaches a method for surface mounting a coil wherein the coil is wound either with insulated wire or space wound with non-insulated wire and subsequently coated with a solder resist or insulating material. If insulated wire is used, the insulation is removed from the wire either during or after winding at predetermined locations to match the location of connection pads in a conductive pattern on a substrate. The coil is appropriately aligned and laid down on the substrate and an attachment technique is used to form and electrical connection between the exposed areas of wire and connection pads on the substrate. Alternatively, non-insulated wire may be used, which is space wound and coated with a solder resist or insulating material. The non-insulated wire may either be masked prior to coating or the insulating material may be removed following coating to form exposed connection locations on the coil corresponding to the location of the connection pads on the substrate. An attachment technique is then used to form an electrical connection between the exposed areas of wire and the corresponding connection pads on the substrate.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,637 to Clements et al. teaches an electronic device made by the method of connecting a circuit member having a plurality of laterally spaced electrically conductive terminals to a substrate including a mounting surface having a plurality of laterally spaced conductive paths. The method includes the steps of applying an adhesive including a resin having a twenty to twenty-five percent by weight content of conductive metal particles over the mounting surface of the substrate having the conductive paths wherein the resin is a dielectric preventing conductivity between the spaced metal particles therein and mounting the circuit board on the adhesive while vertically aligning the conductive terminals over preselected ones of the conductive paths. The percent by weight content of the conductive metal particle in the adhesive is concentrated between each conductive terminal and the vertically aligned conductive paths to between forty to fifty percent by weight to decrease the spacing between the metal particles allowing conductivity through the resin and making the resin uniaxially conductive vertically aligned between the conductive terminal and conductive path while the resin non-concentrated adhesive remains nonconductive between laterally spaced terminals and conductive paths.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,136 to Su et al. teaches an ultraviolet curable electrically conductive adhesive with low resistivity, adequate lap shear strength, good thermal stability, and very stable conductivity at high temperatures of about 100 degrees C. and high humidity. The adhesive may be applied by silk screen printing and cured by ultraviolet in about 8 seconds. The adhesive may also be used as a replacement of solder in automated surface mount technology for electronic circuit fabrication. The adhesive is a mixture of a blend of an acrylate epoxy and a urethane, a copolymer of an acrylate epoxy and a urethane, or mixtures thereof, a polyfunctional acrylate monomer, a photo-initiator, and a conductive filler.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,134 to Yoo teaches a modification to the prior art terminal for making a solder bond between a lead and a bond site to enhance the reliability of the solder bond. In one embodiment, this modification entails solder relief terminals which includes solder relief holes through the terminals, notches, grooves or ridges on the surface of the terminal, or bending of the terminal. In a second embodiment, this modification entails predeposit of a predetermined and controlled amount of solid solder and flux on the terminal.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,239 to McCarty et al. teaches an electro-mechanical module that includes a packaged electrical part having a surface which dissipates heat, and a springy frame which overlies the surface. The frame includes a pair of fasteners for catching on the package at two predetermined locations. The frame has an unstressed state in which the fasteners do not coincide with the two location. The frame is springy enough, however, to be stressed and thereby move the fasteners to the two locations and thereafter return back towards the unstressed state and catch the fasteners on the package at the two locations. To complete the module, a heat sink rests on the surface and is removably attached to the frame.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,525 to Lightfoot teaches a circuit assembly that includes a plurality of electronic devices mounted on a circuit board, including a matched pair of devices intended for use together in the same circuit. In order to reduce the risk of using unmatched devices at the assembly stage the pair of matched devices are joined together prior to mounting them on the circuit board. For this purpose, a simple bracket is used into which the two devices can be inserted from opposite ends by push-fitting.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,366 to Cipolla et al. teaches a three dimensional packaging of integrated circuit chips into stacks to form cuboid structures. Between adjacent chips in the stack, there is disposed an electrical interconnection means which is a first substrate having a plurality of conductors one end of which is electrically connected to chip contact locations and the other end of which extends to one side of the chip stack to form a plurality of pin-like electrical interconnection assemblies. The pin-like structures can be formed from projections of the first substrate having an electrical conductor on at least one side thereof extending from the side. Alternatively, the pin-like structures can be formed from conductors which cantilever from both sides of an edge of the first substrate and within which corresponding conductors from both sides are aligned and spaced apart by the first substrate thickness. The spaces contain solder and form solder loaded pin-like structures. The pin-like structures can be directly solder bonded to conductors on a second substrate surface or the pin-like structure can be adapted for insertion into apertures in the second substrate. The second substrate provides a means for electrically interconnecting a plurality of these cuboids. Preferably, the first and second substrates, such as PC board, with a resilient material therebetween which permits a heat sink to be pressed into intimate contact with an opposite side of the cuboid structures.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,452 to Kitahara teaches a surface mount component that includes an IC chip, and a plurality of leads extending outward from the body of the chip. The leads are interconnected by an insulating frame at their outer ends. Each of the leads is provided in the vicinity of the portion thereof joined to the frame with an outer lead portion to be electrically connected to a wiring board. The frame is integrally connected to the chip body by bridges. When the component is mounted on the surface of the wiring board, the outer lead portion of each lead is bonded to the board by a solder layer without separating off the frame.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,621 to Jansen et al. teaches a printed circuit board or module card of a standard size for a particular type of system wherein one or more different, smaller circuit cards or sub-modules can be selectively mounted on the module card so as to utilize a maximum of its area. The module card has openings or holes therein so as to provide component clearance and thus prevent the thickness of the modula card from reducing the maximum permissible height of the components that can be mounted on the sub-modules. In order to minimize the amount of module card area devoted to interconnecting to the sub-modules, the sub-modules plug into the module card as the sub-module is moved in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the module card rather than in a direction parallel to the plane of the module card. Circuit wiring and switching is provided on the module card to interconnect selected system connectors to the same connector on each of the sub-modules or to a different connector on each sub-module.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,744 to Watanabe teaches an electronic control apparatus in which each device unit is detachably mounted on an open front portion of a box-shaped main body by a press-and-clamp engaging mechanism. A nail plate is formed on both side faces of a terminal block. By engaging the nail plates with engaging holes formed in a unit main body, the terminal block can be attached to the unit main body and connected to a unit circuit board at the same time. A triangular color segment is attached to an indicator portion of each device unit for identification of its type. A palm-top type program setting unit is connected to a processing unit through lead wires. The inside circuitry of the setting unit is exposed by sliding its operation section.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, British Patent No. 872,748 to Warman teaches improvements relating to the mounting of electric circuit components that includes electric circuit components having projecting terminal wires being mounted on one side of an insulating mounting base by a method in which a component is positioned at the side with at least one terminal wire of the component wire lying across an aperture provided in the base, and a fixing wire is laid across such aperture at the reverse side of the base and is mechanically and electrically connected through the aperture to the terminal wire, as by welding or other process, so as to secure the component to the mounting base.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent No. 1-69091 to Maeda teaches a printed circuit board with a recessed part that is arranged on the peripheral part of an adhesive agent spreading position. As a result, even if more than the necessary amount of the adhesive agent is spread at the time of bonding chip part, the superfluous adhesive agent is buried in the recessed part and does not reach an electrode part of the chip parts thereby enabling a sure soldering connection between the electrode of the chip parts and the wiring pattern on the printed circuit board.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent No. 2-20095 to Yamaguchi teaches a method and structure for attaching a part using shape memory alloy that includes a terminal of a part being inserted into a terminal attaching hole of a printed wiring board. A piece of clamping wire of shape memory alloy is hooked over the part and inserted into clamping wire attaching holes of the printed wiring board. In soldering, the board is immersed into an automatic soldering bath under this state. The terminal and clamping wire are then soldered. At this time, the solder is added to the clamping wire and the clamping wire is returned back to the originally memorized shape. The wire becomes a coil state from a part which is soldered first and cannot be pulled out of the clamping wire attaching hole of the printed wiring board. The heat is subsequently conducted to a part on the side of the part on the clamping wire. The part is clamped to the printed wiring board by the returning force back to the coil state.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent No. 2-202091 to Hirama teaches a connecting member for a surface mounting electronic component that includes an engaging piece that is engaged with a base in such a manner that it pinches the base with pressure along the underside and side face thereof. The engaging piece is provided with a through-hole which guides a lead downward that protrudes from the underside of the base. An insulation section is formed on a base section that is in contact with the base. A metallized section is deposited on a region connected to a connecting conductor on a printed circuit board. Therefore, the engaging piece is prevented from being affected by protrusions or the like on the board.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent No. 3-263841 to Sato teaches an electronic component mounting board in which an electronic component is formed on the board and which is connected to a conductor circuit formed on a base material via bonding wires. A plurality of auxiliary pads partially exposed from the outer peripheral edge of the component and disposed at the other part at the lower side of the component are formed on the part to be mounted with the component of the material. The pads are connected to the circuit formed on the material on the opposite side to the component via through holes formed in the part to be mounted with the component. For example, through holes for conducting heat from the component directly to the lower surface of the material are formed also substantially at the center of the part to be mounted with the component.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent No. 4-107980 to Seike teaches a structure for mounting a piezoelectric device to a circuit board that includes a metal member having a base part and a plurality of legs which extend from the base part. A metal case type piezoelectric device is mounted to the circuit board with the metal member covering same. At this time, the base part of the metal member, that has a projecting surface shape, provides elastic support for securing electrical contact with an upper surface of the metal of the piezoelectric device. A plurality of legs parts which extend from the base part are flexed downward and penetrate through holes in the circuit board where they are soldered to a ground land of the circuit board.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent No. 4-132183 to Hirakuri teaches a single in-line type hybrid integrated circuit device and method of fitting terminal lead to a prism member thereof that includes a hybrid integrated substrate for example, and insulated substrate made of ceramics, and a predetermined pattern of conductor paste is screen printed on both main surfaces thereof, and thereafter, baking is performed to form land electrodes and a printing pattern. The printed pattern is loaded with surface mounted electron circuit parts of an integrated circuit device or the like. A prism member that includes terminal leads is fitted to one side edge of the hybrid integrated circuit substrate. The terminal leads and the land electrodes of the hybrid integrated circuit substrate are connected by reflow soldering.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, Japanese Patent No. 55-59743 to Terakado teaches an electronic part that includes ink containing a pigment for displaying polarity is applied on a circumferential surface portion of glass for sealing a glass sealing diode. Ink for reinforcing adhesive strength is applied at locations which to not stack on the applied portions. The diode is tacked on a print substrate which is provided with a wiring terminal and which is coated with adhesives. A nose portion of a lead of the diode is connected to the wiring terminal through solder by dipping the nose portion in a soldering tank.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for electronic related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.